1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a feeder, and more particularly to a vibration or shaking feeder combined with a drum which is rotated at high speed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional vibration feeder, moving speed (moving distance per hour) of articles on a shaking table or container is extremely slow. For example, when ceramic rods (6 mm in length and 2 mm in diameter) used for an electronic part, such as, a small-sized resistor, are fed with the use of the vibration table or container, the maximum feeding pieces of the articles are approximately 600/min. in the longitudinal direction. On the other hand, feeding velocity of caps to be fitted on both ends of each ceramic rod is at least three times higher than that of the ceramic rod when the same vibration table or container is used, because the caps are smaller than the ceramic rods. Accordingly, the feeding velocity of the ceramic rods cannot follow the feeding velocity of the caps, which results in inefficiency of production of the small-sized resistor.